A Big Surprise for Mr and Mrs Kinkirk
by al00f
Summary: Lucy's secret is revealed to Kevin. Kevin is in shock. Peter picks up a paper that will forever change his life. This is Chapter 3.


Continued from Chapter 2....

**NIGHT**

Lucy is having trouble sleeping. She's tossing and turning. She is having a bad nightmare.

**Nightmare:** Lucy is walking into the kitchen when Kevin bumps into her.

"We're OVER," he says. She gets tears in her eyes. Annie and Eric walk in.

"What's going on?" asks Annie.

"Lucy and I are OVER! It's done with, It's finished with, I've had enough. Lucy, I've been cheating on you with my ex, yes, that's right! My EX!"

Lucy suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. She started to cry. Kevin wakes up and turns on the light. There is a thunderstorm going on outside. Lucy and Kevin are both blinded by the light.

"Luc, you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah.... I'm just fine...."

"How come you're crying? Something is going on...." he said.

"I'm.... I'm...." she stutters.

"You're...?"

"PREGNANT! OK?! I'm PREGNANT that's right! I said it! We are going to have a baby," she says, trying to calm down. Kevin faints and falls out of the bed. The sheets follow with him.

Shocked by all of this news, Lucy cannot sleep. Neither can Kevin. He gets up and sits there. They are both sitting in bed wide awake. Thunder wakes them both up. Lucy looks at Kevin. There is silence. She looks at him for about a minute and lightning captures his horrified face. He is staring straight out, his eyes wide open. A drop of sweat trickles down his head onto his cheek.

"Kevin?" Lucy says.

He is still silent. Lucy pokes him.

"Kevin?!" Lucy says again, trying to get him to move.

"KEVIN!?!?" she yells as a loud crack of thunder shakes the house.

The power goes out. Now only lightning can light up the room. _Why did I tell him? I shouldn't have told him.... But he would have found out anyway.... What are we going to do? Bills, feeding, we don't even have a place to live! And God knows who saw what we did or even HEARD what we did.... I hope no one EVER finds this out.... Of course, it's impossible to hide. I think these thoughts are running through Kevin's head, too. _These were the thoughts that were going through Lucy's head. _I've only been pregnant for a week, no one can actually see the baby until a couple of months. But I can't keep this secret from my parents! Oh God help me, I'm becoming a minister! I should know what to do.... But I don't, God please help...._ She is scared to death. She can't think of any positive things - only negative.

Morning arrives. Kevin is sleeping, Lucy gets up. She's very hungry and is starting to feel sick and runs to the bathroom. Kevin is awaked by gagging noises. Lucy is puking in the toilet. Kevin wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"It's a side effect of pregnancy...." she said.

Kevin gives her a confused. You must be hungry, very hungry. Let me run over to the Dairy Shack and pick you something up.

"Uhhhhhhhh......," Lucy says. "No, no food until I'm done..... UHHHHHHAAAA!"

Kevin comforts Lucy.

**AT THE HOUSE**

****

The doorbell rings. Ruthie runs downstairs and gets it. It's Peter. Ruthie smiles.

"Hi Peter, come in!" she says happily.

"Did you hear that Mary is coming home?" she said.

"No, I didn't. I know what she looks like, but I don't really know her. Does she know me?" Peter asks.

"Ummm, we haven't talked to her for a while so I don't know. No, she probably doesn't know you, but she did see you at Lucy's wedding," Ruthie said. "Would you like a sandwich?" she asks him.

"Sure, a sandwich would be great," he says.

Peter walks into the living room and sees a paper on the table. He looks around to see if anyone is around. He picks it up. Peter eyeballs the piece of paper and his eyes widen. Simon walks in. He has a confused look on his face, too.

"Peter?" Simon says.

Peter jumps.

"What's that you're reading?" said Simon.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just about Chandler. Did you know he is adopting a child named Jeffery?" he said.

More to come! Wait a couple of days or so, I'll have something good. ;)


End file.
